


listen to me baby

by mydarlinglou



Category: Larries - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Gay Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, are larries the cause for global warming, deaf fic, harry is deaf, hospital sex too, kinky???, larries, louis has cancer, same love, sorrryy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlinglou/pseuds/mydarlinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; louis is a waiter who meets harry at a restaurant after his parents having to order for him not knowing that harry is deaf. harry's parents forbid for them to be together but when they finally do, louis finds out he has cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to me baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii babes. if this is poorly written i am so SORRY im not the best, (also this was based off a movie but i cannot remember what the title is at the moment!!) anyway, hope you enjoy!!! get tissues babies i love yallllll.

"He'll _have the chicken caesar salad with no croutons and we'll have the chicken parmesan."_  Anne looked up spotting the waiter looking at his son.

 _"Did you get that?"_  Anne said sternly.

Louis looked at Anne clearing his throat

" _Uh- yeah.. sorry can you repeat that?"_ Louis responds deeply embarrassed 

_"I said, my son will have the chicken caesar salad with NO croutons and my husband and I will have the chicken parmesan."_

 


End file.
